Cloudy Park
|theme = Colorful sky |boss = Kracko (Kirby's Dream Land 2) Adeleine (Kirby's Dream Land 3) |mid-boss = Jumpershoot, Master Green, Blocky, Waiu, Captain Stitch |common enemies = Kirby's Dream Land 2: Blade, Blipper, Bouncy, Bronto Burt, Broom Hatter, Butch, Drifter, Elieel, Flamer, Glunk, Gordo, Kabu, Masher, Master Pengy, Mumbies, Poppy Bros. Jr., Propeller, Rocky, Scarfy, Shotzo, Sir Kibble, Sir Slippy, Sparky, Spikey, Waddle Dee Kirby's Dream Land 3: Apolo, Batamon, Bobin, Bobo, Bouncy, Bronto Burt, Broom Hatter, Bukiset, Cappy, Chilly, Co-Kracko, Como, Dogon, Gabon, Galbo, Glunk, Gordo, Kabu, Kapar, Keke, Klinko, Loud, Madoo, Mariel, Mopoo, Mumbies, Nruff, Oro, Pacto, Pasara, Poppy Bros. Jr., Propeller, Pteran, Rocky, Sasuke, Scarfy, Shotzo, Sir Kibble, Sparky, Tick, Tincell, Togezo, Waddle Dee, Wapod, Wappa, Yaban, Zebon }} Cloudy Park is a level appearing in both Kirby's Dream Land 2 and Kirby's Dream Land 3. The majority of the level takes place up in the clouds, similar to Grape Garden and Cushy Clouds. General Information Cloudy Park is a place located high up in the skies of Dream Land that is made up of many different colored clouds. It is also one of the Rainbow Islands. The clouds are so prominent here that some even obscure Kirby's view. Although most of Cloudy Park is made of clouds, Kirby must also travel through high mountains as well. The majority of Cloudy Park is a happy, breezy paradise. Yet some later stages are filled with bad weather and storms. The last stage (in Kirby's Dream Land 3) is a palace filled with common enemies drawn by the level's boss, Adeleine. Cloudy Park serves as the 4th level in Kirby's Dream Land 3, and the 6th level in Kirby's Dream Land 2. Keeping with the cloud theme, Kracko is the boss of Cloudy Park in Kirby's Dream Land 2. ''Kirby's Dream Land 2 Level Intro Kirby is bouncing in the clouds. All of a sudden, Kirby gets stuck in one of the clouds. Coo comes to his assistance and pulls him out. As the two fly away, Kine is seen stuck to Kirby's bottom, and is the reason Kirby got stuck in the first place. Rainbow Drop This Rainbow Drop is located in Stage 2. Kine (in Stage 1, Jumpershoot has a chance to grant him) is required to obtain this Rainbow Drop. Obtain Ice in order to break the Ability Blocks. This is mandatory to pass through the first room. In the second room, there are pipes that can propel Kirby and Kine into the air. Use these and reach the top platform. Upon reaching the top platform, fall off a side. There is a platform with water directly below. Enter the door. Swim against the water current to the left. Here, Master Green will grant Spark. The animal friend will be Kine, so this is a chance to get Gooey or his female counterpart. Now with Spark, ride up the air currents again and go into the door in the water pit. This time, go to the right. Blocky will grant Rick, but don't take Stone. Take Rick and exit the room. In the next room are a couple of Shotzos on some Ability Blocks. Use Spark with Rick to make them fall. This will grant Coo. The next room has an air current. Fly against the current and enter the door on the right. Defeat Waiu for Cutter. Exit the room and go to the left. Enter the first door that appears. Use Cutter with Coo to destroy the Ability Blocks. Copy Abilities Kirby's Dream Land 3 Level Intro Kirby and Nago are playing happily on a ledge. Pitch flies over, Nago spots him and drops Kirby. Nago and Pitch leave. Kirby, upon realizing what happened, angrily chases after the two. Missions *Clean all of the Hibanamodokis using Rick or Coo. *Pop Piyo's balloon with needle. *Guess how many of Tamasan's Gordos are the same color. Do it right three times. *Reunite Mikarin & Kagamimocchi using Coo. *Bring Rick to Pick. *Carve HB-007 out of Star Blocks. Copy Abilities Music Related Quotes Trivia *This is the only time Kirby can directly fight Batamon. *A similar level known as Cloud Palace appears in ''Kirby's Epic Yarn, though it appears modeled more closely after Bubbly Clouds. *In Kirby's Dream Land 3, it is the only level without a Nintendo cameo of any kind. *The music that plays in Stage 4 of Cloudy Park in Kirby's Dream Land 3 is a remix of Gourmet Race's music from Kirby Super Star. *The main menu music and the music for "Kirby's History" in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition contains a remix of Cloudy Park's music from Kirby's Dream Land 2. *In Kirby Star Allies’s Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! mode, when the player selects Rick & Kine & Coo, Cloudy Park's theme is part of the Dark Matter remix when the player fights Morpho Knight *In Kirby's Dream Land 2, on the overworld map, a part of Grape Garden can be heard. Gallery II11.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' CP2.png|''Wind spewing pipes in Cloudy Park (Kirby's Dream Land 2)'' Cloudypark.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Levels in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Sky Category:Mountain